


A Home Among the Living

by ladyjax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Character of Color, Community: apocalypse_kree, M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth may be gone but Cam has a chance to move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home Among the Living

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Apocalypse Kree! 2012
> 
> Prompt: 84. The Ori destroy Earth. Cam, Sam, Teal'c and Vala make it through the gate leading a tiny band of survivors and try to make a new life with the Sodan (who didn't get destroyed after all). 
> 
> Author's Notes: This is an AU in which the Sodan survive their encounter with the Ori. I always thought they got the short end of the stick in getting killed off on the show. Cam had the most to say in this piece but maybe one day, Sam, Teal'c and Vala will demand their parts be fully explored.

I.  
His dreams are a jumbled mass of screams and blood, images of bodies torn asunder and rock falling all around him. He's got Sam, and Teal'c with him, Vala following close behind, covering their retreat as they make for the gate room.  
  
 _Go! Everybody, through the gate! Keep your asses moving!_  
  
 _Wait. Daniel...where's Daniel?_  
  
His arms are heavy with a child and a rifle and they're pelting up the ramp...  
  
 _He's dead. That little shit turned...they have him..._  
  
 _Dead eyes gazed at them and a slow smile had formed on their former friend's face. "Why do you resist the embrace of the Ori?”_  
  
and through the gate. Cameron's last thought is that he wasn't sure if the gate locked on or if they actually found someplace to go. Of course that didn't mean a damn thing when the force blast hit him in the back.  
  
 _Cam!_  
  
 _I have him Samantha. Go through now!_  
  
"Cameron."  
  
Cam knew that voice. He tried to swim through the miasma so he can wake up but it's like digging through cotton. When he shifted to the left, a shooting pain went up his side and gentle hands eased him back into a more comfortable position. There's a whimper and somehow Cam knows that it's his voice.  
  
That's when a large, warm hand curves around his cheek. "Rest Cameron. Shhhhh."  
  
He takes this advice to heart and his back to sleep within moments.  
  
II.  
Cameron woke when the sun stole across his eyelids, beckoning him to a new day. His eyes opened slowly and as they adjusted, he realized he was looking at a high beamed ceiling. Something spicy was burning to his left and the air was cool and clean. "Okay," Cam muttered, "we made it somewhere."  
  
He slowly turned on his side, the memory of previous pain making this a careful move; one elbow down for balance. It's only when he raised his head and looked around that he realizes where his is. A longhouse. The Sodan.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Jolan came in with a pile of clothes and Cam let's his eyes sweep over the other man, taking hm in. Jolan's hair is a little shorter and closer to his scalp and he's a little more brown reflecting all the time he spends outdoors but his smile is still the same, slightly mocking and affectionate. Cam felt himself smile back.  
  
"Good morning to you, sunshine."  
  
His intention to sit up quickly is aborted when his back and side give a warning twinge. Moving a little more carefully, Cameron moved into a sitting position then sung his legs around so he could put them on the floor. The bed had been surprisingly comfortable but he was ready to get up and if the protests from his muscles were any indication he'd been down for a while. "Gimme a minute here."  
  
Jolan chuckled and placed the pile of clothes on a nearby stool. "I think you can be forgiven for your slacker ways, Cameron. Considering how badly you were hurt, the healers were unsure if you would survive at all."  
  
"That's comforting," Cameron groused. "How long was I out?"  
  
The other man sat down next to Cam. "Just over a week. You were placed in a long sleep by one of your doctors and watched over by her as well as our own healer."  
  
The news was not unexpected, considering the thick white bandage wound around Cam's mid section, but still. "That bad, huh?"  
  
"Had it not been for the fact that our patrol was still in the vicinity of the Eye of the Gods when your people came through, you would not have made it." Jolan's voice was steady but Cam had been around the warrior long enough to know when he was worried. He reached out and his fingers ghosted over the back of the other man's hand. As he was about to pull away, Jolan caught his hand and entwined their fingers together.  
  
Cameron looked down at their hands and then at Jolan's face. "I'm glad you found us," he said huskily and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
Jolan let go of Cam's hand to lean over and grab the pile of clothes. "These are for you. I'm afraid your uniform did not survive." He handed them to Cameron who shook them out and smiled when he saw the design on the lapels of the tunic.  
  
"This is Flor's work, isn't it?" he ran an appreciative finger over the intricate braid embroidery as he thought of the young girl who was all gangling limbs and brown hair.  
"It is. She will be happy that you remembered her work." The dry humor in the other man's voice made Cam look at him.  
  
"She's 13 and she has a crush on me."  
  
Jolan held up his hands in mock surrender. "Perhaps I should not stand in the way of a possible mate for such a fine warrior as yourself." The dancing light in his eyes belied his semi-serious tone. Cam just rolled his eyes and bunched the tunic so he could slip his arms in. He tried to be careful but he was still sore and his stifled gasp was all it took for Jolan to step forward.  
  
"No, not over your head," he said. Jolan tugged the tunic out of his hands then showed Cam the cleverly designed catches that held the garment closed. He got them open then nodded at the other man. "Let me help."  
  
Eyes meet, hold then Cam nods, holding up his arms carefully. Jolan is gentle, sliding the tunic up his arms then doing up the catches. Pants are next and then boots, the style he'd worn the first time he'd come to the Sodan. Low, with good traction and easily put on.  
  
"You look like one of us again," Jolan said quietly, his hands smoothing over Cam's shoulders. Silence grew between both men until Cam's hands moved, finding Jolan's hips. A small tug brought Jolan a step closer, their thighs brushing lightly.  
  
"Earth is gone," the words fell from Cam's lips like drops of water. "At least we think it is. Got no place else to go."  
  
"I...we know. Your friends have given us a full accounting." Jolan's hand came up and cupped Cam's cheek. "I grieve with you."  
  
Cam nuzzled into the warm, caring hand and only relaxed when Jolan brought his head to his shoulder.  
  
The sound of a not so subtle throat clearing made the men break from their embrace. Cam turned to see Vala, Sam and Teal'c standing in the doorway, similarly decked out in Sodan clothing. Vala and Sam were grinning while Teal'c only offered a smirk and a raised eyebrow.  
  
Jolan stepped back, making room for the remnants of SG-1. "I will let Lord Haikon know you are on your feet. He'll want to speak with you."  
  
Cam reached out and caught Jolan's hand. "I'll see you later?" he asked, unwilling to let the warrior leave without this promise. Jolan looked from Cam to his team and back again and he smiled.  
  
"You will."  
  
"Good." He gave Jolan's hand a squeeze then let him go before turning back to his guests. "Well, I see you are feeling better, Cameron," Vala said dryly. "From the way you've been laying about you'd think that you'd been at death's door."  
  
Beneath the lighthearted words, Cam heard the worry nor did the crease in Vala's forehead go unnoticed. Cam stepped in and caught Vala around the shoulders, pulling her into a hug. He didn't say anything, just repeated the action with Sam and offered his to Teal'c who brushed it aside before wrapping a careful arm around Cam's shoulders. "Dr. Lam said that you would probably be quite sore even if you had sufficiently recuperated," Teal'c offered.  
  
Cam shrugged then grimaced when the simple action pulled against his side. "She's right about that. I feel okay but my side is going to take some getting used to."  
  
"It's good to see you on your feet," Sam said. She smiled weakly. "I don't think any of us could've lost anyone else."  
  
He swallowed hard before asking, "How many made it through?"  
An uncomfortable silence reigned before Teal'c said, "Twenty. The gate cut off immediately after our arrival."  
  
"Twenty. I'd hoped..." Cam let the words drift away, unwilling to voice what he instinctively knew the others had already wished. He tucked those nascent feelings into a corner of his heart. There'd be more than enough time to mourn.  
  
III.  
The towering snow capped mountain in the distance was the first thing Cam saw when he stepped out of the longhouse with his teammates. Unlike their previous home, this was clearly more of a stronghold with many of the buildings laid out closer together and hewn out of the local rock and timber.  
  
Many of the Sodan stopped their work or training to come over and speak to Cameron. It had been slow going but over time, various SG teams had visited the Sodan and worked on building trust with them. Cam himself had been a frequent visitor and his burgeoning relationship with Jolan didn't hurt the Tau'ri cause.  
  
In the beginning he'd endured light teasing and knowing looks from many of the women who'd entertained thoughts of approaching him as a potential mate or at least a one night stand in order to get a baby. "They're shameless," he'd mock complained to Jolan late one night as they lay together in Jolan's house.  
  
"You cannot expect anything less than forthrightness from any Sodan woman, Cameron," the warrior replied laughingly, his dark skin highlighted by the flames in the fireplace. "Part of their duty is to make sure that our people stay strong. Thus, their approach to you." He ran an appreciative hand over Cam's chest. "However since you turned them down, it just means more for me."  
  
Vala's nudge broke his reverie. "You have the most interesting look on your face. Dare I ask why?"  
  
Cameron was spared from answering by Jolan's approach. "What's up?"  
  
"Lord Haikon is pleased that Cameron is once more on his feet and requested that the four of you join him for a midday repast." Jolan said. "If you would come this way."  
  
Jolan fell into step beside Cam who remarked, "You moved the village."  
  
Jolan nodded. "After our last encounter with the Ori, Lord Haikon felt that it would be prudent to move our main settlement closer to the mountains. We had a established a small outpost here years before so it was a much easier transition than anyone expected. There are no guarantees that the Ori won't return but we have made it a little harder to find us."  
  
They made small talk until they reached the longhouse. Haikon made it easy to forget that they were basically refugees. He still cut a somewhat stern father-like figure but he was gentle with his guests, offering the sympathy of someone who was not just a long time ally but a friend. "Of course, you have a place among us," Haikon said. His forthrightness took everyone by surprise.  
  
"That's..very generous," Sam said. She looked around at her teammates who also wore similar expressions of shock and cautious optimism. Haikon cocked his head to one side.  
  
"You expected something less, Samantha?"  
  
Sam was at a loss for words and looked to Cam, who offered, "I think with me being down for so long and everyone still in shock at losing Earth..." His voice drifted off and he caught Jolan's eye. The other man nodded subtly at him and Cam continued. "We have to talk to everyone else but your offer is definitely welcome and appreciated."  
  
The much older man got to his feet and motioned for his guests to do the same. Together they walked to the door of the longhouse. Below them, the village pulsed with life and purpose. Cam recognized a few members of the SGC, similarly decked out in Sodan fashion, walking and talking with some of the other residents. Carolyn Lam looked up from where she sat with the healers and waved.  
  
"Your people need to rest and heal," Haikon said softly. "And we cannot turn our backs on those of helped steer us from a previously dangerous course. Those who wish to stay among us may do so. Those who do not we will help find a new home."  
  
IV.  
"It is a generous offer," Teal'c said.  
  
They'd gathered the rest of the refugees together after talking a while more with Haikon. Though most had gotten past the first stages of shock, there were still expressions of worry and doubt on many of the faces around them.  
  
"Lord Haikon is offering us sanctuary for however long we want it," Cam said. "Anyone who wants to stay, you'll be adopted into one of the clans. Anyone who wants to go will be helped along to what is hopefully a friendly planet." He took a deep breath then let it out. "Bottom line is, we can't go back to Earth and there's too few of us to try and mount any sort of offensive against the Ori. Maybe one day. Maybe if we get in touch with other allies and Atlantis we'd have a chance but as it stands now, this is what we have." He stood up, brushing his hands on his pants. "I've already made my decision but I think the rest of you should talk it out."  
  
Low murmurs followed Cam out into the deepening twilight. Fall was right around the corner and the cool air only reinforced that fact. He rubbed his arms and looked skyward, his eyes picking out stars in an unfamiliar night sky.  
  
"Cameron."  
  
He didn't need to turn to know that Jolan was right next to him. "What's do you call that constellation...there?" He pointed at a group of stars that resembled the Little Dipper but for the addition of three more stars that seemed to spill from the front of the bowl.  
Strong arms came around Cam's waist and Jolan's warmth seemed to seep into Cameron's bones.  
  
"That is the Far Seeker, named after a Sodan warrior who wandered across the stars until he found his way back home."  
  
Cam let out a breath then turned in Jolan's arms. "Think there's room for me in your home?"  
  
Jolan rested his head against Cam's and said, "Always. There's always room for you."


End file.
